


There is no longer blue in my sky

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hey look its my first fic, Hurt No Comfort, I can't tag at all help, It's only Saihara/Ouma if you squint, Its really badly written i swear i can write better now, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Ouma is really sad, Pre chapter 5 musings, Slight spoilers?, it's Ouma not Oma you heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: truthful/ˈtruːθfʊl,ˈtruːθf(ə)l/adjectiveadjective: truthfultelling or expressing the truth; honest....He couldn't even be honest with himself, right?





	There is no longer blue in my sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the first thing I've posted to ao3, I'm not a lurker anymore! Yay!
> 
> Forgive me for my horrible formatting, I like italics and I can't stop myself. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy this fic even though it's literally my first fanfic ever.  
> <3

Kokichi Ouma, _ultimate supreme leader_  
The one who let 3 innocent ultimates die in order to 'try and end this killing game'  
_What a joke_

Ouma was _definitely_ hated by every single ultimate in the school. If he hadn't orchestrated his own murder one of them definitely would have created an extremely brutal one.  
_But it's not like he'd blame them for it_

He knew _exactly_ how he was going to do this, how he was going to get all of this ready. To _potentially pull off such an unsolvable murder that none of the others would be able to solve, except for maybe-_

 _No_ , there's no time to plan for failure. Not when he's planned everything to such a degree that even a minor change could lead all of it to _collapse upon him._ He couldn't help but let out a dry giggle at the unintentional pun he made about his situation.

He _planned_ to get through this game without having anyone's death on his hands, at heart he was a pacifist and truly hated this killing game. Though, he put on a façade of enjoyment, cruel joy at this disgusting game. The thought of someone, anyone, getting pleasure out of this game almost made him want to _retch_.

He _knew_ that he couldn't let down his appearances now. _Even as he planned his last moments, he couldn't stop being a horrible disgusting liar who got unfiltered joy out of this._ That was what he hated the most. _He hated how he had to lie. He hated how he couldn't just get along with the others. He hated how he always ended up cracking under Sai-_

Ouma realised how heavily he was breathing and took in a few deep breaths to calm himself. He grabbed another piece of paper and a crayon he hadn't _already_ snapped in half and started scribbling to distract himself from his future but he couldn't help but remember everything his classmates had said to him with pure _malice_ and _hate_.

His breathing became ragged again and he tried his _hardest_ not to burst into tears, eventually winning the fight against himself and lying down on his bed. The last night he'd ever spend in his room. His gaze flicked over to the whiteboard he had in his room. Specifically towards the ultimate detective.  
_Trustworthy?_ Was all he wrote above him.

If _anyone_ was to find out how he died, it was him. _Kokichi felt, no, he knew that if he wasn't going to end this killing game it would be Saihara._ Ouma took some solice in that thought as he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep for the last time.

**_[ Monokuma File #5_ **  
**_The victim's body was discovered in the hangar where the exisal is stored... The victim was crushed by a hydraulic press. For this reason, their remains cannot be identified ]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> me: I love ouma!! He's a precious baby and he deserves love!!  
> also me: *writes this fic*  
> \---  
> I hope you enjoyed my shitty writing,, I guess this lowkey proves I'm better at art than writing but we been knew  
> \---  
> -kit


End file.
